Baby on Board
by Pies-and-Angels
Summary: Life is crazy. He would know. But with Winchester luck, life has been more than just crazy. He wasn't ready for this, but it looks like he has no choice. How is Dean going to cope with having a baby on board? Rated T for violence and for my paranoia. No pairings. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. If I did, things would be very _very_ different. I only own this story.

 **Author's Note:** This story will be slightly AU just as a forewarning. Also, this is my first Supernatural fanfic so please don't judge me too harshly. Thank you! I hope you guys will enjoy my story.

* * *

His fingers tapped impatiently against the steering wheel, glancing every few moments at his rearview mirror. He really hated the traffic in this town. He had already been there longer than he would have liked. It really couldn't be helped though. He had needed to restock on supplies and get a few other necessities. It hadn't taken long, thank goodness, but the traffic was terrible. He should be on the highway by now!

He was feeling quite annoyed at all the red lights he kept hitting. Just another case of Winchester luck he supposed. It was extremely frustrating. He wanted to get to California by tonight, but that didn't look very plausible now. He was losing precious time because of the stupid traffic. He really should have found a store closer to the highway instead of hitting the nearest one to his hotel. It was too late for those regrets now. He had to pay the consequences and sit through traffic.

He glanced once more at his rearview mirror. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he watched his backseat passenger sleep. He was thankful he didn't have to worry about his passenger. That seemed to be the only thing that was going smoothly for him in the past few days. There had been little time to pause and think about things. Besides, it wasn't like him to stop and figure things out, not in circumstances like this. Action was more important than thinking things through. He didn't have time to waste. He had to get out and away to California.

He would have stopped by Bobby's, but he didn't have that luxury. He was nowhere near South Dakota, so he had to remain content with calling his father's old friend. A visit was seriously out of the question at this point of time.

He felt his lips twitch to form a slight smirk. He knew if he had been to Bobby's that he would get quite an earful about his latest incident. He could almost hear the man now.

 _"Dean Winchester, you idjit! What have you got yourself into this time?!"_

His smirk faded to a thin line. If only Bobby knew how much trouble he was in this time.

It had all started about two weeks ago. One of those standard ghost hunts, easy salt and burn. He had just finished up when he had gotten a lead on Yellow Eyes. It was finally his chance to avenge his mom's death and possibly get back in touch with his dad. He couldn't let this opportunity pass him by. If he had known what was going to happen… he might not have jumped the gun on this chance.

* * *

 _One week ago…_

Dean stared in disbelief. There was just no way this could be happening. He looked over at the dead demon, wishing it could give him more answers. That wasn't about to happen any time soon sadly. He had to solve this all on his own. No surprise really, but a guy can hope, can't he? This seriously could not be happening to him. It was a lot wrap his mind around.

How the hell did this happen… and how the hell was he supposed to fix this mess? It wasn't even his to begin with!

 _"That's what you want to think,"_ the demon's voice seemed to still be lingering.

After all, this really couldn't be _his_ mess. Yes, he had screwed up on numerous occasions, but there was no way he could have created this catastrophe.

 _"Tsk, Tsk. More excuses?"_

"Oh shut up!"

Who was he kidding… these demons weren't just about to "go away."

His hands were wrapped around his head subconsciously, ready to tear his hair out. Frustration, anger, hurt, sorrow, hate. They were all bubbling inside him, threatening to burst out at any moment. This was all so messed up! This really really really couldn't be happening to him. Things were already bad enough as it was.

 _Tuuuug, tug._

Startled by the sudden movement, Dean pulled himself out of his thoughts. He was in a slight daze as a pair of large hazel eyes looked into his. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't alone. He had gotten rather used to being along (though he truly loathed being alone). But… if this was how things were going to be, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He wouldn't be alone.

"H-hey…" His voice was a little gruff and scratchy. It had been awhile since he had heard his own voice. Not much talking happens when you are hunting on your own. "I'm Dean."

He almost barely heard the reply, but he managed to catch the soft spoken words. And what he heard made his heart drop.

"Daddy?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Bu… dump. Bu… du-dump._

His heart wasn't feeling very steady right now. He was hearing things too apparently. There was just no way the kid in front of him had said what he thought he had said. The kid was just lost and confused.

But he couldn't help but feel a tug on his heart strings when he looked at the kid. It was almost like he was looking at his childhood self.

"He… he said you were my daddy."

Dean gave the kid a bewildered look. "Who… who told you that?"

The kid pointed at the dead demon. "H-he did…" Looking up at Dean, the kid gave him a shy smile. "They… they gave me a picture of you."

"A… picture?"

The kid nodded slowly. "She said you were my daddy."

Dean took a hesitant step towards the child, then another until he was right in front of the kid, kneeling down so that they were eye to eye. He took a deep breath. Calm, he needed to stay calm. Nothing good ever happened when you didn't stay calm.

He placed his hands on the kid's shoulder. "Who. Told. You?"

So much for staying calm. The kid looked like a deer in headlights. He took another deep breath. Calm… stay calm.

"Who… told you that I was your," he grimaced, "daddy?"

"O-one of the d-demons…" The kid held out a wrinkled picture. "Said… this was you."

Dean took the picture and knew that he couldn't deny it. The picture might not have been a great quality shot of him, but it was most definitely him. He wasn't sure why on earth the demons would tell the kid that he was the dad. It didn't make sense… There was no way he could have a kid. Absolutely no way. And just to prove it, he was going to take a paternity test. A friend owed him a favor, so it'd be doable.

There was just no way he was a dad.

* * *

It was a silent drive back to the hotel. Well, not completely silent. The radio was humming softly. Dean didn't think it would be a good idea to let a little kid to listen to heavy metal or anything like that. The kid seemed okay… not scared despite having been around demons for a long time. He also noted that the kid was pretty well-behaved too. Didn't ask any questions or bug him. It was nice and quiet, just what Dean needed. Once he got all of his stuff (which wasn't much), they could hit the road. It wouldn't take too long to reach his friend. Maybe six hours? Nine hours tops.

He frowned some. Nine hours… Would the kid be okay? It wasn't like he ever travelled with a little kid before. (Sammy didn't count since he had been a kid at the as well. That experience definitely did not count.)

"So umm…" Dean eyed the kid beside him. He couldn't exactly let the kid sit in the backseat. Anything could happen with demons involved. Besides, the kid would be okay. There was a seatbelt. It wasn't like the kid would be with him very long anyways. There was no need for a booster seat (not to mention it would look horrible in Baby). "You hungry?"

The kid glanced over at him and shrugged.

Dean pursed his lips. "Well… I for one, am starving." He gave the kid a small grin. "You like hamburgers?"

The kid looked up at him with a curious look.

Dean deadpanned. "Don't tell me you never heard of hamburgers…"

Looking at the kid, he could tell his fears were confirmed. The poor kid had never experienced the awesomeness of a hamburger. Well that was about to change! He'd treat to the kid to a yummy burger. Oh and pie too! This kid was in for a real treat. (And maybe the kid would actually appreciate his taste in food, not like Sammy and his oh so healthy rabbit food.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for a short chappie. I'm a bit busy with finals this week, but I really wanted to update this chapter for you guys and gals! Funny thing about this chapter that the word count (for the story only) is 666 words. Terrible, but it cracked me up. Probably because I'm up so late. XD

Thanks so much for the favorites, follows, and review! I feel so loved guys. Thanks bunches.

 **Wildflowerstories:** _Thanks so much for the first review! May you be granted all the pies you could ever want for dessert. And I hope you won't lose interest in this story haha._


	3. Chapter 3

After they left the hotel, Dean kept an eye out for any diners they could stop by. He was a bit irritated. He hated the stares he got at the hotel. They didn't take much notice of him before, so why now? How did a kid change things… But at least they were finally on the road. A quick bite to eat, and he'd finally prove to this kid that he wasn't a dad. Though, there was still a strange nagging feeling. Dean blamed it on lack of sleep and food. That was the only excuse he could think of. It wasn't like he had anything to worry about. The kid wasn't his… He could probably find a retired hunter who could find a home for the kid. There was nothing that Dean needed to worry his head about. All that he needed to worry about at the moment was getting some food, some real food.

He couldn't help but grin as he finally found a diner to stop at. It had been quite some time since he had been able to kick back and actually stop for a bite to eat. A kid in tow made things different but not too different. He stretched after stepping out of the car. Driving for hours took its toll on you. The kid, on the other hand, was still sitting in the car, looking very unsure of what to do.

Dean let out a sigh. This was going to an interesting couple of hours.

"Come on, kiddo." He tapped lightly on the window. "Time to eat."

The kid hesitated a moment before slowly cracking the door open and slipping out of the car. Dean was rather relieved to see that the kid was being careful with closing the door. Sammy always had a bad habit of slamming the door. It irritated him to no end! It was nice to see someone who finally respected Baby.

Dean now found himself hesitating. It wouldn't be good to lose a five year old kid, so he had no choice. He held out his hand to the kid awkwardly.

"Ready, squirt?"

A small smile tugged at the kid's lips as the kid's small hand slipped into Dean's seemingly gigantic one. Dean couldn't help but wonder if all kids were always this small at that age…

"Ready…"

* * *

Lunch had been oddly nostalgic. It was weird. Really weird. It had felt so oddly natural helping the kid eat. Almost like being with little Sammy again (but there was no way on earth Dean was going to admit that!). He tried to make the feelings go away. He couldn't get attached to the kid after all. But the kid was really cute… adorable even! He shook his head hard and narrowed his eyes at the road ahead of him. No, he had to focus on what was important: proving that he wasn't a dad.

Pam was going to have his hide for coming without calling, but emergencies do happen! Besides (might he remind her), she owed him a favor. He had a smug look on his face. It had been awhile since someone owed him a favor, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to remind Pam just that. Especially since she was probably going to give him an earful for having a kid with him. Thank goodness she wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusions being a physic and all. Well at least, he hoped she wouldn't get the wrong idea.

It wasn't like the kid looked _that_ much like him. Obviously not, especially since the kid was not his, and that was exactly what Pam would prove. But there was still a strange feeling gnawing away at him… He couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was just a weird vibe he'd get every time he glanced over at the kid. He didn't know how to describe it. There was something there. Hopefully Pam would be able to straighten it all out. As much as he hated being read like a book, he needed it in this case. It was the only way to prove that he wasn't a dad to the kid (and well, maybe to himself). Just a few more hours and it would all be over.

"I can do this…" he muttered, turning onto an exit.

Just a few more hours… And boy did it feel like forever before he finally could see Pam's house coming into view. It was quite welcoming to see her house. It had been awhile. He'd probably going to get an earful for that too. Though, he hoped she wouldn't wake up the kid while she was at it. Kid had fallen asleep about an hour before they had finally arrived at their destination. He'd hate to wake the kid up so soon. Besides, it wasn't like Pam needed the kid to be awake for all this anyways.

He quietly slipped out of the car and made his way onto the porch. He took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hey, Pam? You home?"

* * *

He fidgeted under her gaze. He couldn't tell what she was thinking… She certainly hadn't given him the scolding of a lifetime that he had expected. She was unnaturally calm about everything. She didn't even seem that surprised when Dean showed her the kid. A simple head tilt and eyebrow twitch was all she had given him to go on (well, that and a bottle of beer). She must know something. But why wasn't she saying anything?

"Pam?"

"…"

He tried waving his hand in front of her face. "Hullo? Earth to Pam?"

 _Whack!_

"Ow…" Dean glared at her as he rubbed his wrist. "What was that for?"

Pam didn't answer. She just shook her head and got up off her couch, muttering something under her breath.

"So… you got anything?" he asked warily.

She shot him a dirty look.

"Sorry, sorry!" He raised his hands in surrender. He didn't mean to press her buttons, but come on! He had been driving for hours and wanted, no needed, some answers. He knew the kid wasn't his… so who exactly did the kid belong to? That's what he wanted to know. Oh and why did the demons tell the kid that he was the dad? It didn't make sense.

"It doesn't make much sense to me, either."

"Gah! Don't do that!" Dean whined. "I hate it when you do that…"

Pam gave him a slight smirk. "You asked me to do it."

"Not like that! Just with this." He gestured to the still sleeping kid. "So you gonna tell me what's up or not?"

Pam pursed her lips. She seemed hesitant to answer his questions which couldn't mean good news. She was a bit puzzled at the situation herself. Things had been rather odd lately. She just hadn't expected to come in this form. Something dangerous was afoot, and she wasn't sure if Dean was prepared for it. Especially with this throwing a slight wrench into things.

"You better sit down."

"I am sitting…"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is complicated, Dean."

He raised an eyebrow as he sipped his beer. "Since when was life not complicated? It's always been weird and crazy and hectic. Nothin' is really weird or complicated anymore so just tell me and get it over with."

She didn't seem reassured by his words, but she didn't have much of a choice. She had to tell him before things blew up on him. She let out another sigh and thumbed at the kid.

"Angel-boy is your kid."

Dean about spit out his beer. "Wait what?!"

She had to admit the deer-in-headlights was a new good look on him, but now wasn't the time for it.

"You heard me right the first time, D-E-A-N. This angel-boy is your kid."

He swallowed hard. He couldn't believe his ears… There had to be some sort of trick in this situation. There was no way he could have a kid! Sure, he liked to flirt every now and then, but a kid was completely out of the question. He couldn't be a dad! And what was up with the whole "angel-boy" thing anyway?

Pam gave him an incredulous look. "You haven't checked on him?"

"Um no?"

Pam found herself sighing once more. Sometimes she wondered how she put up with Winchesters. She went over to the kid and tugged off his jacket.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Heyo guys. Sorry for the long wait. College really has me on my toes and last week I was at a concert. I got to meet my favorite band ever! Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! It's a bit more AU I admit, but probably the most out of the whole story. Heh heh, I try to keep in spirit with the show as much as possible, okay guys? So please no flames. ^^;;

Special thanks to **_Ron W.312_** for helping me out with this chapter! It's always great to have someone to bounce ideas off of and stay on track. :)

 **Myst:** _Thanks so much for your review! It always makes my day to get a review notification. :D I hope this chapter meets your expectations!_


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was now getting the earful he had expected much, much earlier. Pam was being rather fussy. Handing him all sorts of things he had no clue what they were for.

"Welcome to parenting."

He raised an eyebrow.

Pam put her hands on her hips and gave him a warning look. "This is your kid whether you like it or not, and you are gonna need all this to take care of him."

Dean gave her a panicked look. "But, but… I don't do kids!"

"Well, now you're gonna learn how." She handed him a few more things and a list. "Get yourself checked in at a motel and buy the stuff on this list."

"Wait… I can't stay here?"

Pam gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Dean. I'm leaving for a hunt."

He had a wistful look on his face. "A hunt…"

She gave him a light smack and nodded towards the miraculously still sleeping child. "You got more important things to worry about."

Dean sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah… I just don't know if I'm cut out for this."

Pam cracked a small smile. "You'll do just fine."

"I don't know about that," he muttered, shifting the items in his arms. "What is all this anyways?"

"Just a few things my mom kept when I was a kid. Couple of toys and books and stuff like that. The rest you are gonna have to buy yourself." She gave him a small smile. He may be unsure of himself, but she knew Dean would be able to handle things just fine. Though, there was something that did worry her a little. "About his wings… You're going to want to be careful with those," she warned. "I'm not familiar with angel wings, but judging from the looks of them, it's going to be like taking care of a bird. You can't use soap on them."

Dean gave her a puzzled look. "Why?"

"Something about special oils the wings need. Not too sure about those sorts of things… just be careful."

He nodded some, storing the information for later use. Wouldn't be good to hurt the kid because of a stupid mistake. A small smile tugged at his lips as he gently stroked the boy's wings. So soft… His brows furrowed slightly as his fingers traced along a feather. Speaking of which, there was one thing he needed to know.

"How exactly is he my kid anyways?"

Pam pursed her lips, unsure of how to answer him.

"I mean, he's got wings. And I'm pretty sure I haven't flirted with any angels lately…"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Dean asked defensively. "I haven't! Honest!"

She sighed and shook her head. "I know…"

Dean huffed. "So you care to explain how the kid has wings?"

Pam made a face. "Look, Dean. It's complicated."

"I can do complicated!"

She couldn't help but her roll her eyes. "It's not that kind of complicated. It's something your brother would understand."

A soft but irritated growl passed Dean's lips. He wouldn't argue with that. After all, Sam was always considered the smarter of the two boys. No point in convincing anyone otherwise.

Pam cocked her head ever so slightly, wondering if maybe… maybe she had read Dean wrong. But now really wasn't the time to be questioning physic powers.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "From what I gather… the kid was some sort of experiment."

Dean's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as he nodded for her to continue.

"Apparently, they thought you'd make a good dad or something like that, and used you to make the kid." She sighed once more. "That's about as much as you'll understand, Dean. Just be careful, okay? I had heard about this… I didn't know it was actually possible."

Dean crossed his arms, frowning. He didn't bother answering Pam. There was too much to think about. An experiment to create a kid. What sort of twisted minds came up with this? And who on earth thought _he_ would make a good dad? They must have gotten the wrong information. But no matter what… this kid was his and he had to take care of his own.

A few hours had passed and the boy had woken up. Dean was busy studying some parenting books while Pam packed for her hunt and the kid ate some oatmeal (it was the safest thing Pam had for him to eat). Every few minutes, Dean would look up from his book and check on the kid.

He cleared his throat uncertainly as his green eyes met the kid's matching ones. "So um… you got a name?"

The kid lowered his eyes and poked at his oatmeal. "Demons call me boy…"

Dean frowned. "Boy?"

The kid immediately looked up, eyes reflecting some fear but hope as well.

"We aren't going to call you that." Dean tossed his book aside. Not like it was really helping anyways. "You're going to have a different name." He gave the kid what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Could name him after your dad," Pam suggested.

Dean shot her a glare. Now was not the time to remind him of his father.

She gave him an apologetic look. "Your mom?"

Dean snorted. "Mary? For a boy?"

The kid looked at the two curiously. "Mary?"

Dean ruffled the kid's hair. "Don't worry. We most definitely are not gonna give you a girly name."

Pam sat down at the table. "What about Marius then? It's a boy name and sounds kinda like Mary."

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully and glanced at the kid. "What do you think?"

The boy cocked his head before a smile slowly appeared on his lips. He looked up at Dean hesitantly. "I… I like it."

A smile spread across Dean's face as well. "Then Marius it is."

The kid's smile widened before he ducked his head away shyly. Dean shook his head some, smiling. The kid was seriously too cute. It made him think back to the days when Sam was still a little thing. Dean held back a sigh. Those days had been nice… but he didn't think he couldn't really repeat that now. This kid didn't deserve the hunting life, but he couldn't just abandon his own kid. What was he to do? He rubbed his face, willing the worry to go away to no avail. This was going to be an interesting couple of days.

Once the kid-Marius-had finished eating, it was time to hit the road. Pam had loaded up the box of stuff for Marius as well as a few more words of advice for good measure. She checked and double-checked that Dean still had the shopping list on him before they finally set off. Pam hoped deep in her heart that things would work out for them. After all, physic powers didn't always see the full future in store.

* * *

Traveling across the US was never a quick trip. Dean knew it would take quite a few stops before he reached his destination. It would be faster if it was just him, but with Marius in tow, he couldn't exactly pull any all-nighters. Slow and steady was the way to go, but that was all right. It would give him time to adjust to all this. He just hoped Sammy would take it well.

Sam probably wouldn't appreciate him doing this, but what choice did he have? He couldn't exactly bring the kid-his son?-into this mess. Marius deserved better, and Sam could at least provide somewhat of a normal life? He did promise Sam that he'd stay out of his college life…. He could at least let this one slide, right? It was a "family" issue. Certainly Sammy could understand that. Dean could only hope.

Checking into a motel wasn't awkward as when he checked out at the last motel with the kid… Marius (that was going to take some getting used to). He supposed it had to do with the fact that now he knew for sure that the kid was related to him. He held Marius on his hip and his duffles were slung on his free arm as he made his way to their room. The kid was half asleep already, but Dean knew that was normal. Little kids tended to sleep _a lot_. Sammy certainly slept a lot when he was that age. The memory caused him to chuckle softly as he placed the kid on a bed and tossed his duffles to the side.

Marius watched him with a sleepy expression, causing him to chuckle once more. He gently ruffled the kid's hair. "Take of your jacket and get to sleep. Okay, kiddo?"

The kid gave him a confused look but did as he was told. He let out a small sigh of contentment as his wings unfolded from underneath his jacket. It was very uncomfortable having to wear a jacket over them. The demons made him wear it whenever he went outside. He didn't really understand why, but he was grateful that he didn't have to wear the jacket now. His wings were aching from the tight space, and he was so tired. Car rides were exhausting… He wondered why his daddy didn't just zap to other places like the demons. It was faster, but he wasn't going to question his daddy's decisions. Daddy's knew best he was sure of that. He yawned and looked over at his daddy with a small, tired smile.

"Good night, Daddy," he whispered, getting comfortable under the blankets.

Dean looked up in surprise, not expecting to hear from the kid. He felt a bit guilty for focusing a little too much on his research.

"Night, kiddo," he answered softly, cracking a small smile.

Yeah… this was going to take some getting used to, but it didn't seem awful. It was oddly kinda nice?

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yay, update time! It's been a loooong time, but I've been sadly rather busy with college and home life, but I finally managed to squeeze in some writing time. Woot woot! I hope all of you guys and gals out ther enjoy this update!

 **Swiss Blue:** Thank you for your review! :) And no, the kid isn't Sammy. But that would be really cute! Squee! Might have to consider that for a different story.


End file.
